Talk:Link vs Kirito/@comment-3463132-20160208014111
Since this appears to be the match/point where people really started hating on me for a Link loss- I'm going to make one final comment about it and call then be done. Because I did not make the idea for this battle- I just adopted it so it would be done. These links will prove useful in understanding this: Valid Sound Logic Link's Speed- Frankly, I don't believe Link is even supersonic in speed. Case 1: '''Link requires the Pegasus Boots to be fast enough to overcome certain trials in canon. Now this is quite simple: Premise 1: The Boots make Link go faster Premise 2: So Link's Base Speed + Boots Boost = Total Speed Conclusion: Link's Base Speed must be less than his Total Speed This is a Valid argument, because it's impossible for the Conclusion to be True but the Premises be False. This is also a Sound argument, because it is Valid and all the Premises are True. Now because of that- it means Link's top speed has a limit- what he can accomplish with the Pegasus Boots. It is impossible for Link to be faster without the boots than with them. That means whatever the best speed feat he can accomplish with the Boots is the fastest he can go. And since the boots only allow him to move about as fast as a traveling arrow- Link's speed has a cap. If you have issue with this- disprove one of the premises- because as a Sound and Valid argument- the conclusion cannot be wrong if the premises are true. That's how Logic works. '''Case 2: '''Link doesnt dodge 100% authentic lightning. He has defeated Onox, who teleports as a lightning bolt, and Ganon, who throws magical lightning. Neither Onox nor Ganon use lightning that looks anything like real lightning- Ganon's is little balls of energy and Onox is disproved because in the very next scene you see natural lightning- it does not look like his. Furthermore, Onox when you fight him moves slower than many other creatures and monsters in the game. So I do not believe Link is a lightning timer. Lightning is always risky to use in games because 9/10 times it's magical or unusual- so you can't fairly say the lightning moves at the regular speed of lightning. Link's Durability- Most of the time this ends up involving two people, Majora and Demise, and none of the arguments presented for them make me believe Link could take a continent-level hit-let alone a planet one. '''Case 1: Majora manages to move the moon and force it to hit the planet- this kills Link . He canonically can not withstand that impact or being anywhere near the site of the impact. In fact- no matter how far away he is- it will kill him. So in no way can you say Link can withstand that level of attack. Majora also can't be proven to strike with the same amount of force the moon has- or even the amount of force required to move it- because nothing from the battle against her indicates she throws that much power at Link. Case 2: Demise. "He commands enough power to destroy the world." Key words- command and world. This does not mean he can planet-bust, the word "planet" was never used. This line means the forces he commands (Meaning himself and all of the demonic minions) are capable of destroying the world. Destroying the world is quite vague and does not give any feat from the description. Perhaps he alongside his minions can life-wipe the planet by killing everyone on it- but at no point whatsoever does this give him a feat of being planet-level. He even points out in dialogue- subjugate- dominate- rule- none of this indicates he can shatter continents in the slightest. Kirito's life- Yes, Kirito has a healthbar. That's a canon power of his character. Meaning any attack he takes will just whittle down his life- this gives him an incredible advantage in that he technically has perfect regen until the numbers reach 00000. This means Link's room for error is nearly non-existant as Link has vitals that can be hit and Kirito does not. Hitting Kirito in the face does no more than cutting him across the posterior. Now what does this mean in regards to Link? It means he'll be facing an opponent who is apparently immortal- his sword strikes do no damage and his arrows pierce him but otherwise do nothing to him. This is not exactly a normal thing for Link outside of game mechanics. Kirito is capable of outright letting Link hit him and just striking back in turn. Link's inventory- Yes, Link has toys, I get it- I really do. Amulets that stop enemies from moving- bombs that destroy walls- armor that makes you invincible- and lord knows how many things. However- he does not just begin a match wearing all of that. He starts off with his Sword, Bow, Hookshot, Shield, and so on. If he wants to use his special items- he has to reach into his pouch and retrieve them. This has held true for all of his history. Deathbattle does not have a pause-screen. That means someone who just constantly keeps attacking Link can indeed stop him from grabbing more items out- because he's busy fighting. Furthermore, Link is insisted to be a strategist and very good at coming up with counters to his enemies. Realize what that means? It means he is a reactionary fighter- he changes depending on what his enemy does- so he has to first fight his enemy normally before changing his methods. You can't have it both ways and insist on him being a smart fighter and then not fight smartly. And the longer he fights with someone- the more possible it will be that he takes damage. And of course if he wants to heal this damage- we go back to the previous point of him being kept on defense. Those are my main thoughts on Link that led me to the conclusion that Kirito can beat him. I am not biased against Link, this same logic is applied to anyone and everyone I use in Deathbattles.